Sexual Exploits For 7 Points
by madrabbit5
Summary: Sheppard & McKay are stuck in a Jumper.. and are bored out of their minds. While waiting for rescue they decide to play a game. Not a McShep, but slight mention of slash.


Sexual Exploits For 7 Points

By madrabbit5

While this is not my first fic, this is actually the first one I've ever posted. So I will take any criticism, (good, or bad), as long as it's constructive. And though this is not a McShep fic, there are elements of slash so be forewarned. That said, any mention of slash is not really explicit, so there should be no need to bleach out one's brain. Enjoy!

----------------------------------------------

"No way!"

To say that Colonel John Sheppard was surprised would be the understatement of the century. To him it was almost inconceivable that Rodney of all people would be involved in such an exploit. Then again he really didn't know Rodney that well, hence the reason behind the impromptu game. Still in shock, he continued to stare at his scientist. "You've actually done that?"

Rodney leaned back in his seat, his hands pillowed behind his head, a wicked smirk on his face. "Hell yeah! Why would I lie about something of this magnitude? This gives me another 20 points."

John squirmed in his seat and stared instead at the Puddle Jumper's display panel for a few long moments, before admitting defeat. "Details. Now. I need to hear this in order to believe it. And I'll know if you're lying, cause you really suck at it."

Rodney glared at the Colonel for the lying comment, but nonetheless exhaled as he collected his thoughts. With a lazy smile on his face he began the tale of his exploit. "It was during my first year at MIT. Two of my calculus classmates half way through the year were looking for a third in their ménage a trois. And I was only happy enough to oblige. We worked out quite well for a couple of months, but things soon turned out sour. Shame really. It was really great sex, let me tell you." As it was his turn next, he steepled his fingers while he thought of the next exploit. "Okay, I got one. Voyeurism for 10 points."

John frowned, but had no choice but to shake his head. "Never really understood the appeal myself. Sorry."

John was plenty frustrated, and not in the sexual sense. They had already covered hand jobs, blowjobs, various positions, multiple partners and the like, but were only really starting to get into the real kinky stuff. And John was slowly, but surely getting worried. For all his flyboy machismo and bravado, he really hadn't done as much stuff as Rodney, and his ego was taking a major beating because of it. That's not to say that he hadn't had a great deal of sex, just that he was more of a vanilla kind of guy. And Rodney, who obviously was not, was in the lead. The score was now 65 to 22. And to his ego, and all USAF pilots, this was unacceptable.

An idea in his head, John smiled evilly. "Okay Rodney, how about this one. Exhibitionism for 7 points. An extra three if you got arrested." His smile faded and he groaned when Rodney's face lit up. Damn.

Rodney's grin was from ear to ear. "You're gonna love this. This was way back when I was in Grade 11. My boyfriend, Jared had this thing about doing it in public places. It didn't really do much for me, but seeing him get all hot and bothered, made it SO worth it. So we were in the mall parking lot, just after dark. We had just finished our shopping when he suddenly slammed me against a lamppost and started to grind up against me. Being a teenager I was hard in an instant, and though I half objected, he simply unzipped me and impaled himself. The shock of it made me scream and a couple minutes of grunting, groaning and thrusting later, we both came. It was so intense that we didn't even attempt to move, just nuzzled for a couple of minutes. Next thing we knew, we heard someone clear their throat."

John burst of laughing. He had an idea where this was heading. In between giggles, he managed to squeak out. " Don't tell me… it was a…"

"Mall security guard? Yeah. Apparently this old woman had heard me scream, and thinking that I was being attacked, went and notified security. Minutes later there's the security guy trying not to laugh, while the poor old woman looked traumatized. I'm surprised she didn't have a heart attack. The guard had no choice but to call the police and we got arrested for public indecency. Luckily for us we got a slap on the wrist and no criminal record." Rodney looked up at the Colonel with a frown, as he heard peals of laughter from the spiky haired man. "Oh come off it! It's not THAT funny."

John merely coughed and cleared his throat while he tried to compose himself. "I can just imagine the woman's face. Anyway, it's your turn."

Rodney smiled, an evil smile, one that promised broken showers and no hot water. "Here's one for you. Bondage for 5 points, plus an additional 4 if it involved sensory deprivation."

John's lips twitched in amusement. "I get the bondage, but no sensory stuff. I was in college and my girlfriend at the time was kinda into it, so she handcuffed me to the bed and rode me for hours until she said I could come. That was a marathon and a half."

Rodney shook his head sadly. "Only two hours? Geez. My one mistress forced me to not come for 4 days as punishment for something or other. Oh well, cause you had domination I'll give you the 4 points."

John snorted at the 'benevolence' that was Rodney McKay. "Well, gee, thanks Rodney."

Rodney cocked an eyebrow slightly, as if affronted by the effect of his kindness. "I was being nice Colonel. I am capable of such feats once in awhile. And why exactly are we doing this again? While I am enjoying the ego bruising, I'm not entirely a sadist."

John growled low in his throat. "Rodney, we are stuck in a Puddle Jumper, waiting for a rescue that won't be coming for another three hours. I'm bored. And seriously, I thought that because you're a geek I would win. I'll admit to being wrong in that assessment. But that's not to say that you'll win. I have a few scenarios in mind. Now…."

Rodney merely smiled, in a rare and indulgent way. The day that John Sheppard had more sexual experience than him would be the day that Rodney kissed Kavanaugh senseless. And Rodney had no wish to do anything with the pony-tailed cretin, let alone have to kiss him.

Rodney's smile turned into a full fledge smirk. "Bring it on flyboy. Let's see how much of a Kirk you REALLY are."

END


End file.
